Voldemort Gets a Facebook!
by River94
Summary: ¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan! / Traducción del ff de MapleTreeway.
1. Voldypoo!

_MapleTreeway, if you are reading this: Thanks for let me translate this!_

* * *

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** está soltero.

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**"¡Voldie-Poo! ¡Voy a conseguirte! ¡Tú. Serás. MIO!

**A Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Lord Voldemort les gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange**"¿Bella? ¡Pensé que me amabas! ¿Por qué amas ahora al tipo sin nariz?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange**"Nunca te amé de verdad, cariño. Sólo me casé contigo para mantener pura la línea de sangre."

**A Lord Voldemort le gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange**"¡Pero él está sin nariz! ¡Sin. Nariz! Por lo menos _yo_tengo una...

**Lord Voldemort**"¡MIDE TUS PALABRAS, RHO! ¡O TE LANZARÉ UN AVADA KEDAVRA!

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange**"... Mujeres -.- "

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¿A quién le gustan los felices y esponjosos conejitos y los rayos de sol coronados con arco iris con pequeños gatitos y cachorritos corriendo por todo el lugar?... ¡A MÍ!"

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Severus Snape **"Creo que finalmente ha perdido la cabeza…"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Bella es mía de nuevo!"

**A Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter y otras 5 personas les gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange** va a lanzarle un Crucio a cierto **Severus Snape** por decir que **Lord Voldemort** está demente. *Sonrisa malvada*

**Severus Snape** "Está bien, loca, pero al menos _yo_ no lo sigo como si fuere el mejor en el Mundo Mágico"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Severus! ¡Estoy consternado! Creí que me considerabas el mejor… :-O"

**Severus Snape** "¡No, no creo que seas la mejor persona del mundo porque dibujas rostros con narices cuando tú siquiera tienes una! Y en mi registro, Lily Evans es la mejor persona en el mundo entero."

**A Lily Evans Potter le gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort **"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Severus Snape **"¿Te das cuenta que estamos en Internet? Por consiguiente, no estoy muerto."

**A Albus Dumbledore le gusta esto.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **y **Bellatrix Lestrange** están en una relación.

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"¡NOOO!"

* * *

**Harry Potter** ha mandado una solicitud de amistad a **Lord Voldemort.**

**Lord Voldemort **ha aceptado la solicitud de amistad de **Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡MUERE, POTTER! ¡MUERE!"

**Harry Potter **"¡NUNCA!"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡VOY A MATARTE, HARRY POTTER!"

**Harry Potter **"¡NUNCA!"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡VEN AL LADO OSCURO!"

**Harry Potter **"¡NUNCA!"

**Lord Voldemort **"¿AMAS A GINNY?"

**Harry Potter **"¡NUNCA!"

**Ginny Weasley **"¿¡QUÉ!?"

**A Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley y 10 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter **"Uh oh…"

* * *

_Nota de Traductora: ¡Okay! :D Nunca he usado Facebook en Español... así que no sé muy bien cómo pone las cosas como "are in a relationship", "is single", "likes this", etc., etc. Así que háganme saber si he escrito algo mal, por favor._

_River_


	2. La Horrenda Reunión Mortífaga

___MapleTreeway, if you are reading this: Thanks for let me translate this_

* * *

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"Habrá una reunión de Mortífagos a las cinco de la mañana y espero que todos ustedes estén ahí. Quien llegue tarde será asesinado por Nagini."

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Estaré ahí, mi Lord."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"… ¡Pero, Bella! ¡Tenemos planes para esta noche!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Las cosas cambian."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"¡Oh, no! ¡No lo hacen! ¡Mantendrás tu promesa! ¡He esperado para esto por cinco años! Aunque sea, muestra algo de consideración hacia mí.

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"La consideración no está en las reglas de los Mortífagos… ¡Así que Crucio!"

**A Lord Voldemort le gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "*Retorciéndose al rededor en agonía*"

**A Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort les gusta esto.**

**Severus Snape** ¡Rhodolphus, no seas patético, levántate! Estás en Internet, ella no te lastimó.

…Idiotas. Todos los grupos los tienen.

**A Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore y 5 personas más les gusta esto.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **está en una Reunión Mortífaga con **Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Lord Voldemort **"¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ!?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Mi Lord, ¿puedo decir algo?"

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Qué es, Bella?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Nagini para que los mate mientras duermen. Después de todo, no vinieron a la reunión."

**Lord Voldemort **"Es una gran idea. ¡Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¡NAGINI!

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"¡RHODOLPHUS, VOY A POR TI!"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"Genial, la única vez que me quiere y es para matarme. Perfecto."

**A Lucius Malfoy le gusta esto.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Voy a matar a todos ustedes! ¡Sólo mírenme! *Ríe malvadamente*

**Narcissa Malfoy** "Pero, mi Lord, si usted nos mata, ¿quién le seguirá a usted y su misión de tomar al Mundo Mágico?"

**A Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Rhodolphus Lestrange y 15 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort. **"Cierto. Está bien, detendré el ataque."

**A Rhodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape y 15 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Severus Snape **"Mi peor pesadilla podría ser el morir a causa de esa serpiente, especialmente por algo que no es verdaderamente mío pero que el Señor oscuro cree que sí… *tiembla*"

* * *

**Harry Potter **"Adivina qué cantó Peeves hoy."

**Lord Voldemort **"Ugh. Ese ridículo fantasma se la pasó fastidiándome cuando iba a Hogwarts. ¿Qué cantó ahora? ¿Es sobre mí? *Sonríe*."

**Harry Potter **"*Se estremece* Por favor, no sonrías, lastima mis ojos."

**Lord Voldemort **"¿Por qué? ¿Es porque es taaaan ridículamente deslumbrante? *Sonríe más*"

**Harry Potter **"*Se estremece más* No. Es porque tú nunca te lavas los dientes así que todos se te ven demenciales y te hacen parecer incluso más feo."

**Lord Voldemort **"… ¿¡QUÉ CANTÓ EL MALDITO FANTASMA, MOCOSO!?

**Harry Potter **"Fue _"Los hemos machacado. Menudo sujeto es Potter. ¡Y ahora a divertirse, que Voldy la ha palmado!(1)"_"

**Lord Voldemort **"…"

**Harry Potter **"¿No es una canción grandiosa?"

**Lord Voldemort **"Siempre he odiado a ese fantasma…"

* * *

_(1): "__We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one! And Voldy's gone all moldy so now let's have some fun!" es la canción que Peeves canta después de que Harry mata a Voldemort. Yo no lo traduciría como lo he puesto arriba (no le encuentro gracia ni rima como en el original en inglés, no sé), pero tengo demasiado sueño como para ponerme a hacer rimas exactas, así que estuve buscando en Internet cómo lo habían traducido las editoriales y eso._

* * *

___Nota de Traductora: En realidad, no tengo nada que decir... ummh, sus reviews están siendo traducidos al autor/a (sigo sin saber su sexo XD) así que si quieren decirle algo... ya saben, sólo pónganlo._


	3. Horcruxes y Una Chica Adolescente

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** envió una solicitud de amistad a **Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore **aceptó una solicitud de amistad de **Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** "Bien, Tom, esto es un tanto peculiar. Quieres ser mi amigo."

**Lord Voldemort** "Sólo en esta cosa Muggle llamada Facebook."

**Albus Dumbledore** "Eso también es peculiar, viendo cómo odias a los Muggles."

**Lord Voldemort **"Corrección, yo odio a los _sangresucia_."

**Albus Dumbledore **"Nunca uses esa palabra, Tom. ¿Y no eres tú un mestizo? ¿No está eso sólo un nivel arriba de los nacidos Muggle?"

**Lord Voldemort **"…¡CÁLLATE, ANCIANO!"

* * *

**Harry Potter** está buscando Horcruxes con **Albus Dumbledore.**

**A 205,000 personas les gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort **"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo descubriste que tengo Horcruxes?"

**Albus Dumbledore **"Fue bastante fácil, realmente."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Qué tanto, viejo demente?"

**Harry Potter **"¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR AL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! Y aparte; tu falta de nariz, calvo, medio loco, y actúas como una niñita adolescente. Todos esos síntomas indican que tienes Horcruxes."

**Lord Voldemort **"YO NO ACTÚO COMO UNA ADOLESCENTE!"

**Albus Dumbledore** "¿A no? Por todo lo que sé, tienes un diario, una tiara, una mascota que adoras, una copa especial, y tienes una obsesión con un adolescente."

**Lord Voldemort** "…..."

**Harry Potter** "Buena esa, profesor."

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Todo está yendo mal! ¡Voy en caída! ¡Ahora el chico Potter sabe que tengo Horcruxes!"

**A Harry Potter le gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort** "¿¡VEN!? ¡Incluso le _gustó_ ese comentario! ¿Pueden empeorar las cosas?"

**Bellatrix** **Lestrange **"No, mi Lord, sólo mejorar."

* * *

**Harry Potter **acaba de destruir un Horcrux de **Lord Voldemort.**

**A 204,000 personas les gusta esto.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡BELLA!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"¿Sí, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort **"¿¡Cómo pudiste!?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¿Cómo pude qué?"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Dijiste que todo iría mejor! ¿Cómo pudiste?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Bueno, verá, nunca creí que Potter realmente fuera capaz de destruirlo…"

**Lord Voldemort **"_¡TE EQUIVOCASTE!_ ¡MI VIDA AHORA ESTÁ ARRUINADA! ¡A. R. R. U. I. N. A. D. A!

**A Harry Potter le gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Tú no estás ayudando! *Corre llorando*"

**A Harry Potter le gusta esto.**

**Albus Dumbledore **"Adolescentes… *revira los ojos y se aleja*"


	4. Asquerosamente Famoso

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"OMG! ¿Ya escucharon la nueva noticia?"

**Severus Snape** "¿Cuál, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Aparezco en el Profeta!"

**Severus Snape **"¿Cómo, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Como "¡_El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado!"_ ¿No es genial?"

**Severus Snape** "…"

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Sabes qué significa esto?"

**Severus Snape** "…No."

**Lord Voldemort** "¡SIGNIFICA QUE SOY FAMOSO!"

**Severus Snape** "¿Pero no era usted ya famoso?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Sí… ¡PERO AHORA SOY _MÁS_ FAMOSO! *Baila felizmente y sonríe* ¡TEMEDME, MUNDO!

**Harry Potter** "Ugh, Voldemort, ¿_tienes que_ sonreír? ¡Creí que te había dicho que eso te hacía ver más feo!"

**Lord Voldemort** "*Deja de bailar y sonreír* Vaya forma de arruinar el momento, Potter… *aura oscura*"

**Albus Dumbledore** "¡15 puntos para Gryffindor!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **va a matar a **Harry Potter** por decirle feo.

**A Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Rhodolphus Lestrange y 20 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter** "Lo eres…"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Acabo de descubrir que soy más famoso que Potter!"

**A 30 personas les gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "Felicidades, cariño."

**Lord Voldemort** "Gracias, Bellakins. *Comienza a besarla furiosamente*"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "*Se desmaya*"

**Lucius Malfoy **"Sostiene el cuerpo de Rhodolphus y vomita sobre todo el piso*"

**Narcissa Malfoy** "*Limpia el suelo sintiéndose enferma*"

**Severus Snape** "*Disgusto escrito en todo el rostro*"

**Draco Malfoy** "*Se dispensa a sí mismo el salir de la habitación*"

**Harry Potter** "*Ríe como loco señalándolos con un dedo*"

**Lord Voldemort** "*Deja de besar a **Bellatrix Lestrange*** Grandioso, ¿tenías que arruinar, _de nuevo_, el momento?"

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter **"¿Qué? Estoy haciendo un favor a tus Mortífagos. *Sonríe*"

**A Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy, Rhodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy les gusta esto.**

**Severus Snape **"¡30 puntos para Gryffindor!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** va a destruir, demoler, destrozar, lastimar y matar, en serio, al despreciable **Harry Potter.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "Especialmente por interrumpirnos."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez…?"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "_¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

**A 35 personas les gusta esto.**

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** "¡Lo arruina todo!"

**Lucius Malfoy** "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Ya no soy más famoso que el chico."

**Lucius Malfoy** "… ¿Por qué tanto, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Por una persona…"

**Lucius Malfoy** "…"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡HUELO UN TRAIDOR ENTRE NOSOTROS!"

**Severus Snape **"… Uh-oh….".


	5. Rumores y Cierto Rompimiento

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar.

* * *

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** extraña a **Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Lo que sea *rueda los ojos*"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"*Carita triste*"

**Severus Snape** "… Rhodolphus, sé cómo devolverte a tu esposa. Sólo espera aquí…"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** está en una sesión de besos con **Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**Severus Snape** "*Camina hacia la sesión de besos tratando de ocultar el disgusto de su cara pero fracasa*¿Mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "…"

**Severus Snape** "¿Mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "…"

**Severus Snape** "¡MI LOOOORRRD!"

**Lord Voldemort** "*Detiene el beso* ¿¡QUÉ QUIERES, SEVERUS!?"

**Severus Snape** "Hay rumores sobre usted y Nagini."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme?"

**Severus Snape** "…"

**Lord Voldemort **"Si es así… ¡DEJA QUE LOS MALDITOS RUMORES SEAN VERDAD! *Besa a Bellakins de nuevo*"

**Severus Snape **"… Está bien…

Bella, tu "novio" te está engañando con Nagini. La besa todas las noches y hablan de ti a tus espaldas en Pársel. Eran sólo rumores, pero desde que el Señor Oscuro dijo que los dejara ser verdades, son verdades. *Se aleja*"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "*Deja de besarlo y chilla* ¿¡QUÉ!?"

* * *

**Severus Snape** "Rhodolphus, tendrás a tu esposa de regreso dentro de las próximas 24 horas."

**A Rhodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy les gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "¡Gracias!"

**Severus Snape** "Ahora, espero 500 Galeones a cambio."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"¿¡QUÉ!?

**Severus Snape **"Puedo morir por esto. Así que si muero, quiero hacerlo como un hombre rico."

**A Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore les gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"*Gruñe* Bien."

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** está en una relación con **Rhodolphus Lestrange.**

**Lord Voldemort **"¡NOOOOOOOO!"

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "*sonríe*"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡SEVERUS!"

**Severus Snape** "¿Sí, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Severus Snape** "Nah-ah, estamos en Internet, ¿recuerda? ¡No estoy muerto! Y, Rhodolphus, te lo dije.


	6. Tres Hombres Deprimidos

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar.

**Nota:** Igual y si sabes Inglés y te vas a la historia original, puedes encontrar que no dice_ exactamente_ lo que he puesto. Esto es debido a que si pongo las cosas utilizando las palabras correspondientes... pues como que no tiene mucho sentido. Aunque lo he traducido "mal", todo está igual (tiene el mismo sentido) a como se acostumbra "bromear" en español.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** está soltera.

**Harry Potter** "¿Qué? ¿Es por el "¡NUNCA!"?"

**Ginny Weasley** "Sí, y lo mereces, imbécil."

**Harry Potter** "¡Dije que lo sentía!"

**Ginny Weasley** "Dile eso a Quien-Tú-Sabes."

**A Lord Voldemort le gusta esto.**

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** envió una solicitud de amistad a **Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter** aceptó una solicitud de amistad de** Bellatrix Lestrange.**

* * *

**Harry Potter** "Sólo seré tu amigo en esta página web Muggle."

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¡Por mí, bien!"

**Harry Potter** "*mirada de sospecha*"

* * *

**Harry Potter** está soltero.

**A Bellatrix Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter** "¿¡Por qué carajos te gustó eso!?"

**A Rhodolphus Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "… No hay motivo alguno…"

**Harry Potter** "…Bien, pero tengo puesto un ojo en ti…."

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¡Perfecto!"

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange **está soltera.

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "Espera, ¿qué? ¡No de nuevo!"

**A Severus Snape le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Encontré a alguien mejor que tú. Y no, no es el Señor Tenebroso."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿¡QUÉ!? Estaba aquí pensando que vendrías arrastrándote de regreso, ¿y resulta que no? ¿¡QUÉ!?"

**A Rhodolphus Lestrange le gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Oh, bueno…"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** "Bien, el día de ayer y hoy han sido un tanto depresivos."

**A Rhodolphus Lestrange y Harry Potter les gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter** "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"Igual yo."

**Lucius Malfoy** "¿Por, mi Lord?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Bellatrix me dejó.

… ¡Y TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE SEVERUS!"

**Severus Snape** "Bueno, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Quiero decir, ¡me iban a pagar 500 galeones!"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡TÚ LA ALEJASTE DE MÍ!"

**Albus Dumbledore** "Cálmate, Tom. Es sólo una chica."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿¡SÓLO UNA CHICA!? ¡ES LA MEJOR CHICA QUE HE CONOCIDO!"

**Harry Potter** "¿…?"

**Lord Voldemort **"*sollozo* ¡Y AHORA SE HA IDO! ¡I.D.O!

… *deja de llorar* ¿Quién quiere helado? ¡YO QUIERO!"

**Harry Potter** "¿No cambia mucho de humor?"

**A Albus Dumbledore le gusta esto.**

* * *

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"¡Bella, por favor, regresa!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "…No."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "*rogando* ¿¡Por qué!?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "Recuerda, sólo me casé contigo para mantener pura la sangre."

**Rhodolphus Lestrange **"*cara triste* ¿Por favor…?"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¡NO!"

* * *

**Harry Potter** "¡Ginny, lo siento!"

**Ginny Weasley** "Lo que sea."

**Harry Potter** "De verdad lo siento."

**Ginny Weasley** "¡Dije lo que sea!"

**Harry Potter **"¿Por favor, me perdonas?"

**Ginny Weasley** "¡NO!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** "Bellakins, ¡no te estoy engañando con Nagini!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¡Sí, sí lo haces!"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡Que no!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "¡QUE SÍ!"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡QUE NO, NO, MUJER! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange** "…"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** "Hoy sí que ha sido un mal día."

**A Harry Potter y Rhodolphus Lestrange les gusta esto.**

**Rhodolphus Lestrange** "Tú lo has dicho."

**Harry Potter **"Sip."


	7. El Cumpleaños de Voldemort

_MapleTreeway, if you are reading this: Thanks for let me translate this! And thank you so much for sending me the chapter!_

* * *

**Title/Título:**_Voldemort Gets a Facebook! / ¡Voldemort Tiene Facebook!_

**Author/Autor:**_MapleTreeway_

**Translator/Traductora:**_River_

**Summary:**_¡Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos finalmente tienen una cuenta de Facebook! ¡Lee y averigua qué es lo que ocurre cuando lo usan!_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Así como la autora de este fanfiction no soy yo, sino MapleTreeway; yo sólo me encargo de traducirlo sin ánimos de lucrar

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Que los "Feliz cumpleaños" comiencen!"

**A Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback y 16 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Feliz cumpleaños, mi Lord."

**Severus Snape **"Feliz cumpleaños…"

**Lucius Malfoy** "Los Malfoy le deseamos lo mejor."

**Lord Voldemort **"Gracias, a todos. Gracias. *Bows*"

* * *

**Harry Potter **"Hoy es un día trágico."

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Qué? ¡No puede ser trágico! ¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!"

**Harry Potter **"Exactamente el por qué es trágico."

**Lord Voldemort **"¿…?"

**Harry Potter** "Es trágico porque hoy es el día en que naciste."

**A Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y 200 personas más les gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort **"*Cara enojada* ¡ARPÍA!"

**Harry Potter** "No, yo sólo estoy diciendo la verdad."

**Lord Voldemort **"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

*llorando* ¡MAMI, ME LLAMÓ VIL EN MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

**Harry Potter **"Bueno, tú intentaste matarme…"

**A 18 personas les gusta esto.**

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore **"Así que, Tom, ¿cómo se siente ser viejo?"

**Lord Voldemort** "Soy muy joven, comparado contigo"

**Albus Dumbledore** "… ¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Veamos qué tantos presentes he recibido hoy! *Empieza a contar*"

**Narcissa Malfoy** "Um…"

**Lucius Malfoy **"Uh… *frota su cuello incómodo*"

**Severus Snape **"Esto será gratificante de ver cuando se entere que no tiene presente alguno…"

**Lord Voldemort **"¿¡DÓNDE MALDITA MIERDA ESTÁN MIS REGALOS!? ¡CONTÉ CERO! ¡CERO!

**Narcissa Malfoy **"Bueno, uh, debido a la economía nosotros, uh, no pudimos conseguirle regalos…"

**Lord Voldemort** "¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ESA ES UNA EXCUSA POBRE! ¡DÍGANLE ESO A DRACO!"

**Draco Malfoy **"¡Hey!"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡QUIERO. PRESENTES. AHORA!"

**Bellatrix Lestrange **"Le traeremos sus regalos, no se preocupe. Quiero decir, su cumpleaños aún no a terminado…"

**Lord Voldemort** "*Ira descendiendo* Está bien, pero espero que todos me den un presente para el final del día."

**Narcissa Malfoy** "*Suspira* Uff."

* * *

**Harry Potter** "¡Oye, Voldemort!"

**Lord Voldemort** "¿Has venido a disculparte, Potter?"

**Harry Potter **"Sí. Verás, te hice un pastel…"

**Lord Voldemort** "*Salta en júbilo* ¡Oh, yay! ¡PASTEL!"

**Harry Potter** "…Pero, se veía taaaaaan bueno…"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡Puedo jurar que sabrá fabuloso!"

**Harry Potter** "… que me comí un poquito del glaseado…"

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Está bien! Un poco del glaseado no afecta a nadie. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PASTEL!?"

**Harry Potter** "…, pero el glaseado sabía realmente bueno…"

**Lord Voldemort** "¡Te creo que sí! ¿¡AHORA, DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MALDITO PASTEL!?

**Harry Potter** "… No pude detenerme a mí mismo aunque…"

**Lord Voldemort **"*Deja de saltar*… ¿Qué quieres decir?"

**Harry Potter** "… Supongo que pude comerme, de alguna manera y accidentalmente, tu pastel de cumpleaños."

**A Albus Dumbledore le gusta esto.**

**Lord Voldemort **"*Furioso* ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort **"¡Vale, el chico Potter me ha hecho enojar por trollearme en mi cumpleaños! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PRESENTES!?"

**Narcissa Malfoy **"Aquí están, mi Lord."

**Lord Voldemort** "*Desenvuelve el primero* ¡Oh, esto es maravilloso! ¡Un libro de cómo acabar con tu archienemigo! ¡PERFECTO!... Espera un segundo. ¿¡QUIÉN ME DIO ESTO!?"

**Fenrir Greyback** "Fui yo."

**Lord Voldemort **"¿¡Y TÚ TE CREES QUE NO PUEDO DERROTAR A POTTER POR MÍ MISMO!?"

**Fenrir Greyback** "Bueno, ha fallado tantas veces que pensé que le sería útil."

**Lord Voldemort** "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** "Mi cumpleaños ha, oficialmente, acabado."

**A Harry Potter le gusta esto.**

**Harry Potter **"¡YAY!"

**Lord Voldemort **"Ugh…"

* * *

Y... ¡Aquí está el capítulo 7! :D Maple me lo mandó (Thank you, my dear!).

¿Alguien notó que Voldy utilizó el verbo "Trollear"? Sip, está a la moda :)


End file.
